1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealant tube structure and, more particularly, to a double-sealant tube structure for a caulking gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional double-sealant tube structure comprises a first tube, a second tube separated from the first tube, and a common spout located and connected between the first tube and the second tube. The first tube contains a main sealant (such as a synthetic resin), and the second tube contains a secondary sealant (such as a hardening agent). The conventional double-sealant tube structure is placed in a caulking gun. When the caulking gun is started, the piston release of the caulking gun gradually pushes the first tube and the second tube to compress the main sealant and the secondary sealant, so that the main sealant and the secondary sealant are compressed toward and squeezed outward from the common spout. However, it is necessary to provide a specially designed caulking gun to operate the conventional double-sealant tube structure so that the conventional double-sealant tube structure is not available for a traditional silicone caulking gun, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional double-sealant tube structure.